


Hand In Mine

by sapphire_child



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: She wants to tell him she’s sorry. Instead she steps forward and takes his hand.Double drabble as they watch the TARDIS burn.





	Hand In Mine

It’s as he watches the TARDIS burn that the Doctor feels Rose’s warm fingers slide against his for the first time in – oh – such a long while now.

He doesn’t turn to her. He doesn’t have nearly enough strength to take his eyes off the horror in front of them.

His breathing shallows. Becomes painful.

Rose squeezes tighter.

The TARDIS disappears and a pained exhalation hisses through the Doctor’s teeth.

His home is gone – his home and so much more. And Donna – brilliant Donna with the flame red hair that he’s always envied and the sharp tongue that has put him in his place more than once.

He is left with nothing but Rose’s hand warm in his and as they stand there he realises that she is actually trembling from the loss.

He is too.

~*~

  
She’s seen the TARDIS dying, helped UNIT cannibalise her, sent Donna knowingly to her own death and didn’t shed a single tear of remorse…

But watching the Doctor watch them both burn is too much.

She wants to tell him she’s sorry. Instead she steps forward and takes his hand.

It will never be enough but it’s all she’s ever had to offer him.


End file.
